<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like When We Were Kids by NyxDeLaNuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882181">Like When We Were Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit'>NyxDeLaNuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You missed your tradition of sleepovers with Akaashi, but he's more interested in getting payback for something you did when you were kids.</p><p>Crossposted from my tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like When We Were Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet day, like most others. You were comfortable with your solitude, knowing it would only be so long until it was broken. Sure enough, Akaashi made his way through your front door as you finished making a bowl of snacks for the two of you to share. He set an umbrella by your door, shaking off the damp along with his shoes.</p><p>“For the last time, I’m busy tonight. No, you don’t need to know where I am, Bokuto. I’m just busy. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up with a sigh, letting himself lean against the counter in your kitchen. You balanced the bowl in one hand as you walked over, enjoying the soft smile that settled on his face as you touched his arm.</p><p>The two of you walked to your room, a show you didn’t care much for already playing on the television. It was routine at this point, a tradition the two of you had held since you were kids. Akaashi held no reservations about making himself comfortable on your bed before beckoning you over with a wave. You were quick to scurry up to his spot, setting the bowl in between you. Neither of you cared to change whatever was playing, knowing that it was just something to fill the air.</p><p>After a few minutes of dazedly watching the contestants on some cooking show run around, you spoke up.</p><p>“I missed you. It seems like the time between each of our sleepovers gets longer the older we get.” Your eyes were plastered to the tv, but you could feel Akaashi turning to face you.</p><p> </p><p>”Well, we both have jobs, and I have Bokuto to deal with.” You could feel the fatigue in his voice. He truly cared about Bokuto, about all of his friends, but he spent so much time supporting them, he never had time to take care of himself. You simply nodded back, arranging yourself so you could look at him as he talked.</p><p>You spent countless hours like this. Sometimes huddled together on your bed, sometimes his. When the two of you were teenagers, you would sit so far apart, afraid to even accidentally touch. Now, the two of you held such a fond familiarity, it would feel wrong to not sit with at least knees touching. The longer you talked, the more you could see Akaashi’s face lift. The stern look he carried fell from his face, it was the closest to peaceful you would ever see him. It made you want to reach for him, to trace the lines of his face.</p><p>There were some lines you had never crossed, even now. But as thunder crashed overhead and you were thrown into the inky darkness, your inhibitions disappeared. You launched yourself into his chest, feeling his laughter rumble like the storm overhead. His hands tangled in your hair, a comfort he had never before allowed.</p><p>It could have been hours you sat there, close enough to share breath. The lights stayed off, and you wished your eyes would have adjusted, so you could see the look on his face, see if he was uncomfortable. Instead, he started talking again. Sharing memories from your combined youth.</p><p>“You were the only one who could put up with me when we were kids.” His voice comes out soft as a sigh.</p><p>“It’s cause you looked like you were going to yell at anyone that came close.” You finally allowed yourself to sink into his hold.</p><p>“And if I had yelled at you?” His lips fell against your hair, his breaths cascading over your head.</p><p>“I would have yelled right back.” He huffed out a chuckle.</p><p>“Do you remember when your first boyfriend broke up with you?”</p><p>“Yeah, you showed up and called me dumb for falling for someone like him.” You gave him a half-hearted smack on his shoulder.</p><p>“You were dumb, especially when I was standing right there.” The press of his lips almost felt like a kiss on the crown of your head. There was no time to think about what he meant as he shuffled you off of his chest, cautiously moving around your room. He returned to the bed, the material dipping under your grasp being the only indication of his nearness. His sight must have been better than yours to stop so close without touching.</p><p>It was instinctive, the way you flinched as material was draped over your head. With a soft click, light illuminated the sheet draped over you and Akaashi. It was reminiscent of one of your first sleepovers, hiding under the blankets with a light so you wouldn’t wake your parents. Now it felt more intimate, the heat between the two of you quickly climbing. Lit from below, Akaashi’s face was even more striking. It may have just been wishful thinking, but you could swear you saw the slightest flush of red climbing his cheeks as he looked at you.</p><p>The conversation was scattered, musings dropped in between gazes, slight touches feeling like lightning under your skin.</p><p>“Do you remember when we were seven…” His hands drift to yours, touch feather-light. “And you told me when we got older, we’d get married?” Flush lit your face, and the urge to cover the traitorous red was only stopped by Akaashi’s touch.</p><p>“You told me we couldn’t get married because we haven’t even kissed yet.” You tried to laugh lightheartedly, but your nerves left it breathless.</p><p>“And under a sheet, just like this, you stole my first kiss, so we could get married.” The smirk he wore sent shivers down your spine, his hands continuing their ascent up your arms. “Then you never gave me a chance to make you mine.” His hands cupped your face, and he leaned forward, obscuring the light from view. It was a small mercy, if you had seen the look on his face, you weren’t sure if your heart could survive. Even now, it was beating its hardest, trying to escape its cage.</p><p>Akaashi’s lips captured yours, much more delicately than you had all those years ago. You could no longer hear the storm outside beyond your heart beating in your ears. He pulled away despite your attempts to follow, the light playing off of his eyes.</p><p>“Now we’re even.” He tried to play it off, but you could hear the tremor in his voice. You surged forward, placing another quick kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Oops, guess you’ll have to steal another from me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>